DANGEROUS TRIANGLE
by bella19too
Summary: DURING NEW MOON EDWARD LEFT BELLA WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE COMES BACK CAUSE OF A VISION ALICE HAD ABOUT HER DYING IN THE MEADOW AND SEE JACOB WITH BELLA LOOKING A LITTLE TOO CLOSE
1. Chapter 1

My cousin came up with the story. I just wrote I hope I you like it.  
Bellapov I stumble for hours when I finally saw an opening it was the meadow it was our meadow but he wasn t here. I knew he wouldn t, but I couldn t help it. I sank down to my knees and let out a sob. When it felt like someone was watching me I looked up to see someone else in the meadow it was not the person I was hoping for but it was proof that I wasn t crazy because I could tell by the way he was standing that he was one of them. Then I recognize him it was Laurent he haven t change a bit that when I started paying close attention he haven t change he look exactly the same and the red eyes which I knew wasn t good since I was still human. The way he was standing so still made the fact clear. He came closer with lightning speed.  
Laurent Apov It had been a few months since we had left Forks. Edward was a shell of his former self. All he did was sit at the window staring at the world change. He couldn t handle life without Bella. FLASH!

Bella was standing in a field with Laurent. He was preparing to spring. I saw him look a fraction above her head. He lunged then nothing Bpov Laurent noticed me and came at lightning speed. Then he stopped 10 ft away from me.  
Hello, and goodbye. Epov My thoughts were Bella, Bella, Bella, and Bella. What was she doing? Where was she? Was she happy? Was she thinking of me. I would have to spend eternity with Bella on mind.  
Apov I had to prevent this. Edward. I grabbed my phone and dialed. Please pick up. Hello Bella is in forks Laurent is going to kill her. Then nothing. Yes. NoOOOOOOO I had to go I need to save her I need to save my Bella Bpov Laurent lunged. Then a huge russet colored blur hit him out of the air. I scream when another huge wolf came in started attacking Laurent also then another and another what the hell is going on and who the hell screaming oh this me I stop in just stared at the scene in front of me. When I heard a metallic ripping and a hand fell in front of me; I jump and started easing out the clear when all of sudden Laurent head landed right in front of me and everything went black.  
Jacpov sitting watching Bella in a the meadow with that liche was killing me I wanted to go a head in attack but Sam said not yet we had to wait for him to make move when I lunged so did I hit him with all my strength before he had a chance to get to Bella soon I was joined by my brothers who instantly started ripping him a part I grab his hand and flung it then I then I grab him by the neck and ripped his head off the flung it too when I seen where it landed I seen her fall O MY GOD what the hell did I just do I transformed and ran to Bella and started stroking her cheek Bella wake up please Bella wake up please hmm hmm Jacob is that you o thank god his Bella its me then she jumped where is he? Where are they? We have to get out of here how the you know where to find me she asked all of this at the speed of light I wasn t sure if I could really explain I had to talk to Sam.  
Please tell me what you think 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYONE HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DANGEROUS TRIANGLE. I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. LETS JUST SAY MY COUSIN WAS HAVING WRITES BLOCKS ALITTLE. I HAD TO HELP. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS

CHAPTER TWO

JACOPOV CONTINUED

Bella listen we are safe ok. I can't explain it now but we are. I'm take you back to the reserve and you can get cleaned up and rest then in the morning i tell you everything is that ok. yes jake thats okay but what bout charlie. We will get billy to call him it will be fine lets go. okay bells the bathroom is over there i got you some of my sisters old sweats there should be everythng in there you need thanks jake. i be out in alittle thats fine i got to go to sams for a second i be back in a little while i bring you some food okay. yea jake ill be fine. i took off running to sam house hey emily sam here yea and in bedroom can you tell i need to speak to him please yea jake give me a mintue thanks emily what's up jake whats going on

Sam I want to know if I could tell bella about what we are. Have you imprinted on .Well i dont think, sam she was just attacked by bloodsucker.I know jake i was there she need to know that we can protect her and she need to know not to get charlie to shoot us if we have to watch her house i chuckled jake i dont know sam she can keep a secret you know she can look at how she keep the bloodsucker secret shit she still is even with them leaving here broken i dont want to have to do that sam. okay jake you can tell her Do you think she can handle it?I think she can. she handling everything she just seen fine i just need to give here some food and let her rest then i tell her in the morning and tell you how it go. Okay just break it to her Sam. i went to leave jake yea emily her some food for bella i dont think she survive with your coooking she laughed i laughed too yea you maybe right thanks emily see you. i got back to bella seating on the sofa legs crossed watching television hey bells im back o hey jake what you got? o this is some food emily made for you you can eat then you going to get rest billy already called charlie and your fine to stay here thanks jake your really is a good friend its not a big deal bells we after you get some rest in the morning we will talk is that okay yea jake thats fine she ate all of the food emily made her then went to lay down in my room. i sat in living room watching some show AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH what the hell thats bella i bust in the room she kicking and screaming bells bells wake up jake o thank god bella you scared the shit out of me im sorry jake i was having a nightmare okay well get some rest i went to leave and was grabbed by the wrist jake can you lay with me are you sure bells yea i think you help me go back to sleep okay bells i lay down and laid her head on my chest soon her breathing was even i stayed up for a hour just make sure she dont wake up then i was out to i hope tomorrow goes okay sigh

BPOV

i woke up the next morning to something warm with their arms around me i looked up and see jake what happened then yesterday came flooding back to me laurent trying to kill me victoria wants me dead the giant wolves that killed him right in front of me jake bring me here taking care of me me waking up me asking him to stay with me. jake said he wanted to talk to me bout something this morning. i wonder what he wants to talk to me about hmm will i guess i have to wait he looks tired i should fix breakfast i eased out of his arms went to the kitchen billuy was sitting at the table mornig bella how are you feeling morning billy i feel great i was just going to fix breakfast is that okay i didnt wake jake up he looked so tired yea bella go a head i fixed eggs bacon and waffles for me billy and jake but he wasnt up yet so i just put in the oven after i finished eating and cleaning up billy left to go to the clearwaters i decided to go for a walk to the beach for a little while jake was sleep i left a note and walked down to first beach thenup to the cliff where i had seen them cliff diving jake said he was going to show me how i can just try it now i know you just have to make sure you throw yur self off far enough hmm okay here goes. i took a deep breathe and jump off i miss edward

EPOV

i have to make i just have too i racing to get to my bella why the hell did i leave i thought it was going to make her safe i went through all this pain for nothing i know that i cant exist without her when i get there i hope she doesnt hate me my phone started ringing with alice ring tone yea alice im almost there edward the vision changed i just seen her jumping off a cliff instead NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO did she come back up i dont know edward i seen victoria in the water then everything went black again i dont know edward you just have to make there. i will alice i will save her no matter what

JACPOV

i woke up and bella wasnt here i got up with to the kitchen and find her note i pulled on some shorts and went to the beach to look for her but i didnt find her on the beach so i headed to the cliff where i told her i would take her cliff diving as i was going up i seen someone stand at the edge but that couldnt be bella she wouldnt try it without me would she i told her the basic of how to do it fuck i started running as i was coming up behind i seen her jump i didnt even think i jump behind her soon as she hit the water somthing red went at her i made in the water and went under i looked everywhere thats when i finally seen her i swim towards as i was getting there something came to the other side i changed and and grab bella by the shirt and and went up as i had her in my teeth taking her back to land i used my mind to call my brothers sam made it there and started doing cpr for 10 mins she finally cough up the water i ran to the house while sam watch her grabbed another pair of shorts and some towels for her and headed back when i got there she was sitting up still coughing i wrapped her up and leaded her back to the house

DAMN BELLS WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOUR SELF i dont know jake i was bored and i figured you had already told me how to do it so i just went for it she said yeah bells but you never should do it from a cliff that high i was going to take you on a lower cliff im sorry jake thanks for saving me no need to thank me bells now go take a shower and i fixed you some hot tea then we can have that talk okay she looked away whats wrong bells umm nothing jake its just this isnt going to be a god conversion is it she asked o bells is nothing to do with you is all on me okay okay i be right out she came out in like 15mins later we sat on the couch she was wrapped in a electric blanket with tea okay bells what i tell you i dont want to freak out jak i doubt what you tell me going to make me freak out go headed im listening bells im a werewolf...

WHAT YOU THINK DID YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW HOW IS SHE GOING TO TAKE IT

****BELLA B.*****


End file.
